Fearron Halfelven
Fearron Halfelven Fearron is een Ranger opgegroeid in de bossen van het zwevende land Navi waar hij van jongst af aan is getraind door de Elven Ranger Kevan Greenblade “the Wild”. Kevan heeft hem gevonden toen de ouders van Fearron gedood waren bij een Orken aanval op Navi. Fearron ’s moeder was de zus van Kevan, ze was verbannen uit haar elvendorp vanwege haar liefde voor een Mens. Dit was één van de regels van haar ras om de bloedlijn van hun trotse volk puur te houden. Ondanks de verbanning was Fearron erg gesteld op de elfen en zijn oom Kevan. Hij was vooral gefascineerd op hun precisie, harmonie en liefde voor de natuur. Fearron is een jonge man met halflang haar wat de kleur had van donker gekleurd hout met lichte houtnerven. Zijn ogen zijn helder groen en hij draagt een kort baartje. Op zijn rug draagt hij zijn pijlenkoker waaraan zijn elven-langzwaard is gegespt en ook zijn kortzwaard. Het kortzwaard is alleen op de kop bevestigd zodat hij onderhands getrokken kan worden. Zijn grootboog kan worden geklemd aan de pijlenkoker. Hieronder draagt hij een dun groengrijze mantel van elvenstof. Zijn borstharnas is van dik huidenleer zo gemaakt dat het lijkt op de bast van een boom de randen en patronen waren gemaakt uit groen draad en de sluiting was van drie leren riemen die één maal rond liepen en eindigde in een gesp. Zo kon de mantel gedragen worden zonder dat het in de weg hing. Of opgerold gedragen worden zonder extra touw of tassen. Onder zijn harnas droeg Fearron een licht shirt van katoen. Zijn armen werden beschermd door leren armbeschermers daar onder soms lederen handschoenen. Hij draagt een soepele leren broek en hoge bruine kaplaarzen met een soepele zool. Hij draagt geen rugzak maar heeft kleine zacht lederen tasjes voor zijn spullen. Ook heeft hij een zacht lederen kap die hij altijd draagt en op kan doen als dit nodig is. Fearron is kort voor elven begrippen maar voor het mensenras een flinke man van 180 cm. Hij is sterk gebouwd maar heeft een fijn gesneden uiterlijk. Spoorzoeken en één zijn met de wildernis is als een tweede natuur geworden voor hem. En hij is dan ook het liefst afgezonderd in de natuur. Maar toen zijn training bij Kevan klaar was hoorde hij van de Kroningsspelen en besloot hij om de grote reis naar Æs Pecunia te maken om te vechten in de Spelen om zo nog sterker te worden en ervaring op te doen. Het verhaal van Fearron Halfelven Fearron liep al dagen door een bijna ondoordringbaar woud en vocht zich nu nog maar met 500 meter per dag door de dikke waterdragers heen. Overal om hem heen waren scherpe lange dorens groeiend uit alles eigenlijk. Uit de bomen en planten, zelfs de wortels waren bedekt met pikkerige plakkerige punten. Maar op de enkele plekken waar de dikke zware lucht plaats maakte voor frisse lucht en een open veld kwam met een prijs. Het was niet een grasveld maar een ruimte bedekt met dunne scherpe naalden. Fearron leerde al snel om deze plekken te gebruiken voor zijn kampplaatsen. De lucht was hier vele malen beter dan in het woud, en wilde dieren zouden hier niet komen vanwege alle naalden. Met wat inzicht en handigheid maakte hij een stok met een soort van plateau aan het einde. Hiermee kon hij honderden naalden bij de grond afbreken in één veegbeweging en handig een weg banen door de naaldvlaktes. Maar ondanks zijn handigheid duurde het Fearron maar veel te lang, al 3 dagen was hij bezig om door het stekelwoud heen te komen. Op de meeste plekken was het zo dicht begroeid dat hij niet kon zien hoe laat het eigenlijk wel was of zelfs of het nog wel dag was. Maar volgens de oude kaart die hij van Koning Vincendithas gekregen had moest hij al een dag geleden op zijn bestemming gekomen zijn. Natuurlijk kon het zijn dat het stekelwoud groter geworden was in de afgelopen eeuwen. De kaart was van voor de uitbarsting, en Fearron bedacht zich nu opeens dat de plek van zijn doel misschien niet meer bestond. Of misschien zelfs overgenomen was door dit helse stekelwoud. Snel controleerde hij zijn rantsoen voorraad want de laatste dagen had hij geen enkel bewijs van leven kunnen ontdekken. Er was nog genoeg voor 5 dagen, dat was dus nog maar 1 dag vooruit reizen en de rest was nodig voor de terugtocht. Het was nu al weer 2 weken geleden dat de luchtofficier van de koning Fearron had afgezet achter in de punt van Navi. Dichterbij kon hij niet komen vanwege de vreemde luchtstromen boven het stekelwoud. En omdat het luchtschip niet langer dan een paar dagen kon vliegen moest de luchtofficier weer terug naar New Abor. Fearron had afgesproken om in een week weer terug te komen bij dezelfde plek. En als dit niet lukte zou de officier het 1 week later weer proberen, en daarna zou Fearron overgeleverd zijn aan zich zelf alleen. Hier moest hij nog niet aan denken, maar de drang tot spoed speelde steeds harder op. De volgende ochtend pakte hij al vroeg al zijn spullen bijeen en vervolgde zijn weg richting het zuiden. Na nog geen 5 minuten bereikte hij opeens de grens van het stekelwoud. Het woud ging over in een fris wijds bos met kleine beekjes en stroompjes, bloemen en geuren. Het geluid van een onverstoorbaar bos met vogels en insecten klonk als de mooiste muziek in zijn oren. Met spanning en ontzag in zijn hart vervolgde hij zijn weg. Hij moest de beekjes en stroompjes volgen zodra hij binnen was had Koning Thas uitgelegd, die de kaart en symbolen had bestudeerd. Tot hij bij de boog zou komen, of het ook echt een boog zou zijn kon Thas hem niet vertellen. “Het zou ook een plek of betekenis kunnen zijn van iets. Het is alleen maar een poort symbool wat op de kaart staat”. Maar waar Thas zo stellig in overtuigd was dat dit een bijzondere plek was, en onderzocht moest worden. Het gerucht in legendes gaan over de aanwezigheid van de kern. De kern en oorsprong van al het dwaalkristal. Vele zeggen dat dit de elven vroeger aangetrokken heeft naar dit land. En dat er misschien zelfs een draak begraven zou zijn diep in het land te midden van het dwaalkristal. Niemand behalve Koning Thas neemt de legendes serieus, in elk verhaal zit een bron van waarheid zei hij stellig toen Fearron vroeg naar bewijs. Thas legde uit dat zijn beste uitvinders bezig waren met een geheim vliegend schip en het geheim van dwaalkristal. Deze plek in Navi kon wel eens een antwoord geven op de vragen die de geleerden hadden. Een missie als deze en het te wachten avontuur kon Fearron niet afslaan en zo begon zijn reis die hem nu als maar dichterbij bracht. Met zijn hart bonkend in zijn keel volgde Fearron voorzichtig de stroompjes. Na een aantal uur begon de omgeving te veranderen, bomen werden als maar lichter en gladder. De stroompjes leken langzamer te vloeien en op te lichten nu het donkerder werd. In de schemer steeg een mist op boven een klein meertje. Maar de mist bewoog zich heel anders dan mist hoort te bewegen, en nu hij beter keek bestond de nevel uit kleine kleurpuntjes die onafhankelijk van elkaar heen en weer bewogen. Door dit schouwspel werd hij al snel dichterbij getrokken om alles wat beter te bekijken. Maar zelfs nu hij dit wonderspel bekeek bleef Fearron op zijn hoede. Volgens de legende is er nog niemand teruggekomen uit dit gebied sinds de afgelopen honderden jaren. Dus bleef hij waakzaam voor vijanden en magie. Toen hij het meertje bereikte, zag hij dat onder het water de stenen van blauw kristal waren en licht opgloeide in het sterrenlicht. En op het water dreef een soort van glimmend stof wat elastisch leek te zijn. Soms was het zo klein als een zandkorrel en vloeide dan weer uit tot een grote glimmende vlek van een meter of 3 doorsnede. Het vloeide groot en klein mee met het zachte deinzen van het water. Fearron twijfelde er nu aan of dit ook wel echt water was door al de bijzonderheden die hij hier tegenkwam. Maar na het geroken en geproefd te hebben was hij overtuigd dat het gewoon water was, hoewel het wel heel fris en dun proefde. Even keek hij snel op, het leek op een geluid. Het ritselen van haar in de wind, maar nu was het stil en het was ook zo zacht geweest dat het vast zijn waakzaamheid was die hem in de maling nam. Toch maakte hij onbewust de riempjes los die zijn zwaarden borgden. Hij zag de stofvlekjes aanspoelen op het strand, waar de vlekjes ophielden groot en klein te worden. Alleen als er een golf over stroomde werden de vlekjes weer groot en leken aan elkaar te plakken tot één glad geheel als van glas of kristal. Na een paar minuten lopen kwam hij bij het strand en liep hij richting het water. Maar toen hij over het zand wou lopen voelde het alsof hij geen weerstand meer had. Zijn voeten voelden alsof ze de grond niet meer raakte en ze gewichtsloos waren geworden. Even dacht Fearron dat hij zelf zweefde, misschien dat het dwaalstof was! Maar nee, zijn voetsporen in het zand bewezen dat hij echt op de grond stond. Op dat moment kreeg hij het gevoel alsof hij spontaan kippenvel in zijn nek had. Met een hand op zijn langzwaard keek Fearron rond om te zien of hij iemand zag. Maar ondanks dat gevoel van spanning en enthousiasme tegelijkertijd was er niets te bekennen. Snel deed hij wat zakken vol met het glinsterzand die alleen maar lichter werden hoe meer hij er in stopte. Wonderbaarlijk mompelde hij, en op dat moment leek het alsof iemand anders in zijn gedachte erbij toevoegde “ja, echt wonderbaarlijk”. Daar schrok Fearron zo van dat hij achterwaarts in het zand viel. Snel wou hij opspringen maar dit ging moeilijk omdat hij niets leek te voelen onder zijn voeten. Maar ondanks deze vreemde onaardse gewaarwording stond hij al snel stevig op het zand met zijn pijl en boog in de hand. Nu pas besefte hij dat er niemand gesproken had maar dat het een gedachte was die aangevuld was. Toch riep hij nog “laat jezelf zien!”. En op dat moment kwam een vreemd gevoel over hem, een gevoel van vertrouwen en rust. Langzaam liet hij zijn boog zakken en keek richting het bos waar hij vandaan kwam. Een grote blauwe schaduw van een beest verscheen langzaam uit de bosjes. Toen stapte het zonder aarzelen uit de schaduw het strand op in de licht van de sterren. En een panterachtig beest stond voor Fearron op nog geen 3 meter afstand. Maar omdat hij geen angst en weerstand voelde maar juist aantrekking en verlangen deed hij niks dan alleen rustig ademen en toekijken. Wat was dit wezen? Hij lijkt krachtig en zeker, niet schuchter zoals andere wilde dieren. Ook lijkt hij zeker van zijn zaak, alsof hij weet wat er gaat gebeuren. En op een of andere manier vond Fearron dit wel prettig, wat bijzonder vreemd was eigenlijk vond hij. Het grote beest leek als een panter, zijn vacht kleurde als een nevellicht, zacht wit met een blauwe gloed rond de ogen. Scherpe klauwen en tanden, gespierde poten met daarboven een atletisch soepel lichaam. Fearron keek het beest in zijn ogen toen die opeens helder oplichten en hij voelde toen direct een diepe kameraadschap en vertrouwen. Alsof ze elkaar al eeuwen kennen en samen alle werelden overgestoken waren. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte Fearron, hij zakte door zijn knieën in het zand. En voelde zijn hart vol van dankbaarheid en alsof zijn ziel weer compleet geworden was. (Fearron heeft nog brieven vol geschreven over deze ervaring en gevoel maar zei aan het eind dat dit toch de beste beschrijving was die hij geven kon. Ook al vertelt het niet werkelijk hoe deze ervaring voelde.) En na de zucht stond Fearron op, stopte kalm zijn boog weg, pakte de zakken op en liep langs de panter. Hij bleef even staan en keek hem aan in zijn ogen, en zei knikte toen en samen liepen ze terug het bos in. “Vanaf dat moment wist ik dat we waren verbonden, alsof we al 100 levens samen gedeeld hadden.” Schreef Fearron in zijn verslag aan koning Thas. Hij bereikte de Luchtofficier op de afgesproken tijd. En op een hardverzakking van de bemanning na, bij het zien van Schemer zoals Fearron de Panter had genoemd, ging de reis terug naar Æs Pecunia voorspoedig. En briefde Koning Thas in van de bevindingen en gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen weken. Na een aantal dagen overlegt te hebben met de Koning reisde ook Fearron af richting Headquatters. Om het glinsterzand af te geven voor onderzoek en om zich dan bij de rest van de helden aan te sluiten. Category:Inwoners Category:PC